U.S. Pat. No. 3,095,381 to Tinnon, et al., discloses the incorporation of an alkyl-substituted tertiary acetylenic hexynol, specifically, 3,5-dimethyl-1-hexyn-3-ol, in a hard surface cleaning composition. Tinnon states that the wetting action of the hard surface cleaner containing the acetylenic hexynol is increased, while the foaming thereof is decreased. Tinnon further states that the hard surface cleaner described therein may contain an organic solvent, and describes two compositions each containing 35% by volume isopropanol, one of which also contains 7.25% by volume diethylene glycol monoethyl ether. Nonvolatile surfactants, for example, an alkyl phenyl ether of polyethylene glycol, may be incorporated in an amount of from 0.02 to 0.05% by volume.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,080 to Siklosi discloses detergent compositions, including a hard surface cleaner composition, consisting essentially of from 0.05 to 50% of a tertiary alcohol having at least 5 carbon atoms and less than 100 carbon atoms, the tertiary alcohols being selected, in minor part, from the group consisting of heterosubstituted or unsubstituted monohydric alcohols of the formula ##STR2## wherein R.sub.1, R.sub.2, and R.sub.3 contain from 1 to 20 carbon atoms and are selected from a subgroup consisting of alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, carboxyl, carboxylate salt ester, carbonyl, ether, nitrile, aryl aralkyl, alkaryl, and aldehyde moieties, and combinations thereof. Alkyl-substituted tertiary acetylenic alkynols are contained within this class of the tertiary alcohols identified in Siklosi.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,979,317 and 4,054,534, both to Angelini, each disclose volatile cleaning solutions containing 3,5-dimethyl-1-hexyn-3-ol, which solutions are specifically adapted for cleaning electrophotographic mirrors and lenses, the solution consisting essentially of said tertiary alcohol, ultrapure water, a lower alcohol, and ammonia solution.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,735 to Stonebraker, et al., discloses an aqueous glass cleaning composition consisting essentially of a solvent system containing about 0.5 to 5% of a lower aliphatic alcohol and about 0.5 to 5% of a higher boiling polar organic solvent; about 0.05 to 0.5% of a compatible surface active agent; about 0.005 to 0.5% of a polyphosphate builder salt, and ammonia.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,348 to Requejo discloses a hard surface cleaning composition which is an improvement of the Stonebroker patent, the improvement being the incorporation of a second surfactant which is an anionic or nonionic fluorinated hydrocarbon surfactant.